iKnow a Secret
by jkeoni
Summary: Suspicion arises among the iCarly crew as Freddie displays some rather peculiar behavior. Carly and Sam are curious about what could this sudden change be? What could the iCarly tech producer be hiding from his friends? R&R no flames please
1. An Unusual Demeanor

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly- Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider do

"So that wrap's it up today, people. Don't forget to log on to and watch our clip of Sam making her famous ketchup sandwiches…blindfolded. Until next I'm Carly…"

"And I'm Sam..."

"Whoo!! See ya," the two teenage girls said in unison.

"And we're….out," replied the dark haired boy as he typed a few keys on the keyboard of his laptop and shut off the video camera.

"Finally, we're done. I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Why not make a ketchup sandwich?" Freddie remark sarcastically.

"Nah, I only make those when I'm desperate at home. Ya know my mom. She don't really cook."

"Hey, how bout we head out for some smoothies?" Carly suggested.

"Sure, anything's good. My stomach's practically rolling over," Sam already leaving their studio.

"Coming Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I gotta fix some of this equipment," he said as he started packing up his laptop, camera, tripod, and a few cable cords. "I'll catch up with you guys," Freddie smirked.

"Mmkay, I guess we'll just see you later then," Carly smiled heading out the door.

Carly and Sam were walking down the hallway, towards the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza apartment complex.

"So what's up? Where's the nerd-ling? He coming or what?" Sam had her arms fold impatiently as she commented on the absence of her verbal victim.

"Oh, he's gotta fix something with the tech. He said he'd catch up with us later." The two girls entered the lobby only to find the doorman, Lewbert, at the front desk, trimming the hair on his wart. They left the building in a rush, trying to avoid any interaction with Lewbert or his revolting wart. The smoothie shop was no too far off, only a few blocks away. Carly figured the walk would do her good as it would help her clear her mind.

After a few moments walking downtown Seattle, Carly's mind began to wonder, "Have you noticed Freddie's a little different lately?"

"The deeper voice and he's little taller, that's usually how puberty works for guys. I guess even nerds have to hit it eventually."

"Yea…well," Carly turning a light rosy red in her cheeks at the thought, "uh…I mean he's been acting really strange. You know, it seems like he's hiding something for us."

"Really? To me, that boy is always strange. I don't know. What do you think he could be hiding?"

"I'm not sure," Carly replied

" Maybe we should go spy on him?"

"Sam!?" Carly gasped. "If Freddie wanted to share with us what he's doing, he would of. And we should respect that."

"Wanna go spy on him?" Sam said casually.

Carly thought after a millisecond.

"Totally!" She reacted with glee as the entered the smoothie shop.


	2. Something to Hide?

Carly Shay was walking up the stairway to her apartment. She had just gotten back from Groovy Smoothies after a round of blueberry banana smoothies with Sam. Her blond haired friend decided to take off after having several smoothies. Carly opened the door of her apartment to find her older brother, Spencer, envisioning his latest piece of art. He was busy hammering together pieces of plywood. He had also laid out several rolls of aluminum foil on the floor.

"Hey Spence, what are you doing?"

"I'm on the verge of making my most awesome creation yet," Spencer exclaimed with delight.

"Is Freddie still here?" Carly asked. "We didn't catch him at Groovy Smoothies."

"Oh, he left quite awhile ago. He said all your equipment's working now. He seemed kinda in a hurry though," Spencer said as he sat on the floor cross-legged while rolling up balls of foil.

"I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me," Carly said, making her way up the steps. She entered the studio and plopped herself onto the beanbag chair. She took out her Pear laptop and logged onto the iCarly website to review how the day's show turned out. Suddenly her Pearphone started going off. Her face lit up with delight as she discovered a text message. It was from Freddie:

_- __Hey sorry i missed you guys for smoothies. _

_Catch u guys tomorrow at school-_

Her thumbs started moving in a blur as she typed rapidly on her phone's keypad. While Carly was texting him back, she wondered what he's been up to.

_Its ok. i'll see u tomorrow at school then. ; )_

She brought her attention back to her laptop. There were already several positive comments from viewers regarding the recent web broadcast. Laughing after reading a few of the comments, Carly logged off. She closed her laptop, stretching her arms as her gave a great big yawn. Deciding to call it a night, the tired tween lazily dragged her feet towards her room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

The next morning, Ridgeway School hallways were flooded with students passing by as Carly was putting away her books. She saw one of her best friends was approaching her with meaty salami in hand.

"Hey, what up?" Sam greeted while she was munching away.

"Nothing much," Carly was not the least bit surprised at Sam's randomness. Just as she swung her locker shut, Freddie walked up to them with a noticeable limp.

"Hey guys," he faintly said.

"What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you pull a muscle while training for the nerd-triathlon or something?" Sam couldn't help but take a jab at Freddie while he's down.

"Haha, very funny," the iCarly tech producer sarcastically murmured.

"What did you do? Are you gonna be okay?" Carly asked with a hint of concern.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I think I pulled my hamstring when I was playing tennis or something," Freddie casually trying to mask his pain. The bell echoed throughout the hallways for first period as students began to scatter.

"C'mon, we better get to class. Mr. Farkus is gonna kill us if we're late again," Carly said as she, Sam, and Freddie hurried to class.

* * *

After school, Carly and Sam were walking towards the apartment. Sam belched as she guzzled down the last of her Peppy-Cola.

"Could you be any louder?" Carly exclaimed in response to her friend's distasteful manners.

Sam just smirked.

"So where's Freddie. Got another meeting of the AV geeks?"

"I think he said he had tennis practice today. Though I don't think he'll be playing much the way he's been walking today."

"Hey, I thought I broke his tennis racket. Remember I tried to see what goes farther: Fruitcake or Fat-Cakes. I chucked the fruitcake halfway across the street. Who knew Fat-Cakes were so heavy?" Sam mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that's right, it was last week's show. You were on the rooftop trying to hit them across to the next building," Carly recalled. "So if you broke his racket… how's he playing tennis?"

"Maybe, he's not playing tennis at all. Maybe he's hiding something. I say we follow him."

"But why would Freddie hide something from us?" Carly pondered.


	3. iSpy on Freddie

* * *

A/N: After my Christmas story, I'm back to normal with this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang at Ridgeway School, ending another school day as many students scurried out of their classrooms. After school, Carly and Sam anxiously waited outside in the hallways for Freddie to get out of class. They made sure that Freddie wouldn't be able to spot them as he left the classroom so they hid against the lockers.

"There's Freddie's home room, we wait til he leaves and then we'll follow him," Sam said pointing at room 23.

"I'm not so sure about this," Carly having second thoughts about spying on her friend. Gibby, one of Freddie's AV friends, had just come out of the room Carly and Sam were staking out.

"Hey Gibby," Sam pulled him by the arm, "Is Freddie in there?"

"Well yeah, he's coming right out. I'll let him know you guys are---" Sam clasped his mouth shut and hid him against the lockers, along with her and Carly.

"SShh, keep it down, will ya?" Sam whispered to Gibby.

"Here he comes," Carly signaling for them hide. Freddie walked out of home room, still visibly limping, as he looked at his watch. Carly, Sam, and Gibby squeezed in tightly against the hallway lockers so Freddie wouldn't see them. The iCarly producer, oblivious that he was being watched, walked right passed them.

"Whew, that was a close one," Carly was breathing heavily and relieved that their cover wasn't blown.

"Ew gross!" Sam wiped the hand she quieted Gibby with on his shirt, "You're telling me, we better be more careful or he'll catch on to us." Gibby, lost and dumbfounded, was left wondering what the two girls of iCarly were talking about.

"Why are you guys hiding from Freddie? He's usually with you after school," the gullible and reliable Gibby asked.

"We're trying to find out what Freddie's been up to," the blonde haired girl replied.

"Yeah, he's been acting kinda odd recently," Carly explained, "He's said he has tennis practice today, but Sam broke his racket last week."

"So we're following him to see he goes and you better not say a word," Sam now clenching Gibby by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright already, I promise not a word to anyone. My lips are sealed. Hey, can I come with you guys?" Gibby asked.

"Uhh," the girls uttered in unison.

"Aw come on, I won't cause any trouble. You'll hardly know I'm there. Pretty please?"

Carly and Sam huddled for a brief moment.

"It wouldn't hurt if Gibby tagged along with us. He does know Freddie pretty well," Carly considering the fact that Gibby is a good friend of Freddie and has always been a big supporter of iCarly.

"Uh… fine then, but he better stay outta the way," Sam groaned, "You know how much I dislike people."

The two girls turned to Gibby, Carly nudging Sam with her elbow.

"Alright I'll tell him," Sam still not thrilled about having Gibby as the proverbial third wheel around as they spy on Freddie. "Gibby, We'd be happy if you'd come along with us," Sam told him in a rather rigid manner as she grinded her teeth.

"Really, you mean it? I can come? Wow, you guys won't regret it." Gibby said teary-eyed as he shook both the girls' hands simultaneously.

"No sweat, Gibby," Carly reassured him as she caught Sam glaring at her in look that read _are you sure about this?_

_

* * *

  
_

Freddie was walking along Catania Street, just a few blocks away from Ridgeway School. His right leg had been bothering him all day.

"Man, I should have stretched had I known what I was getting myself into," Freddie said to himself. He balled his fist up and lightly pounded his leg to get the feeling back. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched. Every few seconds, Freddie would find himself looking over his shoulder. As he was strolling by the Jiffy-Mart convenience store on the corner of Catania he noticed three elderly folks reading the _Seattle Gazette_ newspaper on a bus stop bench. They held their newspapers up to their faces, peering at the newsprint. Freddie couldn't put his finger on it but he could have sworn he's seen them before. He shrugged his shoulders and kept on moving. The trio of senior citizens waited until the boy was out of sight, looking up from their newspapers.

"Finally, we can ditch this old geezer get-up," Sam pulled of the spectacles and the grey wig.

"We gotta hurry and catch up with him," Carly tossed aside her wig and cane hurrying after her tech producer, with Sam closely following after her.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Gibby yelled out for them on one leg as he was having trouble getting off his old man trousers. He pulled them off and yanked off his fake beard and continued after Carly and Sam.

Gibby had finally caught up with the girls who were now staking out a post outside Groovy Smoothies. He took a few moments to catch his breath as both Sam and Carly were now peeking through the smoothie shop's windows from outside.

"What could our Freddie be up to?" Carly said as she squinted her eyes intently, trying to get a fix on him.

"I don't know, but I could sure go for a Blueberry Banana Blitz smoothie right about now," Sam was fixated at the fruity blended concoctions that customers were enjoying inside. She snapped out of it and spotted her friend, "Hey there's Freddie..."

Carly and Sam were shocked at what they saw before them. Freddie approached the smoothie bar and gave a kindhearted hug to a girl was sitting at the smoothie bar. She was very pretty with cinnamon brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She wore simple dark blue jeans and a teal T-shirt covered by a magenta long sleeve blouse. Her beauty was not over exaggerated with mascara and lipstick but was accentuated with a subtle blush in the cheek.

"Oh-my-god," Sam muttered as her jaw dropped.

Carly still wasn't sure what to make of it, losing a little bit of hope, "What-could-Freddie-being-doing-with-her? I-mean-not-that-Freddie-can-get-a-girl-like-her-cus-he-can-but-why-her? Why-would-a-girl-like-be-interested-in-him? Any-girl-could-be-interested-in-him-but-her?" She was started to lose her breath as she and Sam were starting to uncover Freddie's secret.


	4. iSpy on Freddie Part Deux

* * *

Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider

A/N: Hope everyone's had a Happy New Year. A new year, a new chapter, and a new character. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!

* * *

iSpy Freddie Part Duex (_French for two)  
_

The next day, Carly and Sam were in the studio waiting for their technical producer to arrive for their rehearsal. Carly was feeling a little bit anxious while her co-host parked herself onto the beanbag chair enjoying her beef jerky. They had just gotten off school so Freddie would be arriving shortly. Carly was debating in her head whether or not she should mention to Freddie what they saw at Groovy Smoothies. She decided not to press the matter any further. Her fingers drumming against her notepad was starting to irritate Sam.

"Carly, would you relax? Trying to eat beef jerky here"

"I don't know why I'm so tense. I mean I'm never like this before rehearsal. Why am I so uppity? Why Sam? Why?" Carly snapped. Sam shrugged while she continued chewing her smoky flavored jerky.

Freddie entered the studio, putting aside his backpack. He pulled out a clip board as he got ready for rehearsal.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Hope I haven't kept you waiting long. So have you come up with anything yet?" Freddie asked.

"Not much," Carly answered, staring at her blank notepad. She was trying to avoid eye contact with Freddie. She began to sweat a little as she felt her stomach twisting and turning.

As with much of the iCarly rehearsals, the three jotted down all the things they would want to do and would pretty much ad-lib the rest. As they finished rehearsal, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were lounging on the couch. Suddenly, Freddie's watch began beeping. He got up in a hurry.

"Oh man, I totally forgot. Sorry guys, I have to go. I ,uh, I have racket ball practice."

"I thought you had tennis?" Carly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I meant tennis. That's what it is. Anyway, I'll catch you tomorrow at school," Freddie rushing out the door. Sam rolled her eyes. Both of the girls waited until Freddie was gone.

"I could you believe it? Freddie is such a bad liar," Sam addressed her producer's poor excuse for leaving abruptly. Carly remained silent at her best friend's remark. Noticing her somber expression, Sam grabbed Carly's hand leading her to the door.

"Come on. If we hurry now, we can still catch up."

"Sam! Where are we going?"

"We're gonna follow Freddie. It's obvious that not going to tennis practice."

"I'm not sure if I really want to," Carly already feeling uneasy about the situation.

"You're coming," Sam dragged Carly by the hand out of the apartment.

* * *

Freddie arrived at the SkyBucks coffeehouse, where the mysterious girl with the cinnamon-brown hair was waiting. She wore jeans and light blue zip-up hooded sweatshirt that wrapped around her petite body. The coffeehouse was blazing with the sound of contemporary jazz music as the two settled down on a pair of cozy chairs.

"I thought you wouldn't be able make it," she said. Her voice was soft and calming.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I had rehearsal for iCarly."

"I love watching iCarly. I still can't believe you're the producer of one of the most watched web-shows on the internet," Miranda commented. The waiter had brought a tray with two mugs.

"Here you go. One soy latte and one mocha latte, no whip."

"Thanks," Freddie said to the waiter. His attention returned to the girl sitting across from him.

"How's the leg holding up?" Miranda asked.

"It's getting better. I must have pulled something the other day."

"Well, maybe this time you'll listen to me and spend a little more time stretching"

"You ready to practice?" Freddie drank from his soy latte.

"In a bit. It's been a while since I've been back. We still have a lot to catch up on," Miranda was enjoying her latte, "So, any lucky girls in your life? I bet you're quite the lady killer."

"Not quite… well, there is this one girl that's really special to me and I think about her a lot, but she doesn't really feel the same way. Sometimes I feel I should give up."

"Aw… how can she not see that you're a great catch," Miranda sympathized.

"So how's sunny California? A lot different from Seattle, I bet," Freddie asked feeling the need to change the subject.

"It's nice. Mom likes the warm weather. But I kinda miss the Seattle rain though."

"It's great you're on break."

"Yeah, one of the perks of going to a year round school is that short vacation breaks are spread out throughout the year. I can see Dad more often now. How's your mom?"

"Still uptight and crazy as ever," Freddie replied. Miranda smiled. She checked her watch.

"Oh, we better get going to the studio," she said as she sipped the last of her latte.

"Hopefully things will go better this time around," Freddie added.

* * *

Carly and Sam had followed their friend to Skybucks Coffee. They found Freddie and the same girl he was with chatting as they had their coffee. The two were peering through the glass window.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Carly asked looking intently inside.

"Nah, makes me wish I could read lips though," Sam remarked, "Oh my god, they're leaving. Here they come." Freddie and Miranda left the coffeehouse, not noticing the two girls hiding behind the trashcan.

"Whew, they missed us," Sam gave a sigh of relief, "There, they're going to into that apartment building across the street."

"Sam, maybe we should lay off a bit," Carly insisted.

"But we're getting so close. At least, can we get some coffee while we wait for them?"

"Sure, I guess."

Both of them sat down at a table to regroup. Sam got triple mocha venti latte with extra whip while Carly had an ice coffee mocha. Sam had ordered a couple of raspberry scones. She looked across the table noticing Carly quietly sipping her iced mocha.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda of distracted?"

"Me. I'm fine, are you fine? Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm fine as fine can be," Carly stared into her scone.

"Carly, I'm your best friend. I know you too well. Something's really bugging you because I've never seen you this sad before."

"I don't know. It's just that Freddie and that girl… I mean, he's always loved me… and all of a sudden there's another girl…and I don't understand why he has to hide this…" Carly rested her chin onto her hand as she vented to her best friend.

"Freddie's always been in love with you, why would he see another girl all of a sudden?" Sam crammed another scone down.

"Maybe he just got tired of me turning him down," Carly had a hopeless demeanor as she fiddled with the straw on her ice mocha.

"Are you saying you might…," Sam was insinuating what feelings her friend might be harboring.

"I'm saying that I might be falling for Freddie… but I guess it's a little too late now."


	5. Meeting Miranda

* * *

Disclaimer: iCarly is created by Dan Schneider/Nickelodeon, though Miranda is an original character

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Meeting Miranda

* * *

In an empty dance studio, Miranda was looking at her friend sweating profusely as she was effortlessly bending her knees in a grand plié position. She wore a black leotard, white tights and a pair of light pink ballerina shoes. Freddie was drenched in perspiration, sporting a sleeveless gray shirt, black basketball shorts, and low cut sneakers. He was crouched down against the wall. Miranda smirked as she tossed him a clean towel to him.

"Quite the workout, huh?" Miranda teased.

"You're telling me," Freddie was downing his bottle of water, trying to catch his breath.

"Still think it's a sissy sport?"

"I admit it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. You make it seem so easy though."

"Well, I have been doing this since I was four. It kind of comes natural after so long"

Freddie wiped himself down and stuffed his towel into his duffle bag along with his street clothes.

"Let's call it a day"

"Ok, I'll walk you home," Miranda insisted.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Freddie sounded hesitant as he strapped his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"You haven't told your friends have you? Come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Trust me. If Sam knew I was taking these lessons, I would not hear the end of it from her."

"It's not that bad," Miranda tried convincing her friend. She put on her warm-up pants over her tights and threw her jacket on. "At least you're making progress. This time you only fell on your butt half as much as you did last time. Plus, this will do wonders for your fencing."

"That's the only reason I'm agreeing to this. My fencing coach thinks this will make more graceful and agile. He says it'll help my footwork too."

"See…I told you it's not that bad. Come on, I'll walk you home. Plus it'll give me that chance to finally meet your friends," Miranda linked her arm to Freddie's as they left the studio.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Freddie muttered under his breath. He was hoping to avoid the inevitable risk of Carly and Sam meeting his new friend.

* * *

After an hour and a half at the SkyBucks coffeehouse, Carly and Sam decided to head back to the apartment. They had spent their time relaxing with scones and coffee. Carly didn't know what to make about the entire situation. As the two were walking down the block towards Bushwell Plaza, Sam broke the unsettling silence.

"So… are you still hung up on this whole Freddie thing?" Sam asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets, trying to play it casual.

"I don't know… I mean… he's my friend… and he's always been in love with me, but I've always been clear with him that I just wanted to be friends."

"But why Freddie? You've always shot him down before without any problems. Are you having a sudden change of heart?"

"It's been building up inside for a few weeks now. I've never had a problem when Freddie was dating Valerie or when Shannon Mitchell was lovesick over him. So why am I feeling this way? I've known Freddie ever since I moved in with Spencer. We were little kids back then. I've always known him as my dorky little friend across the hall. But now, for some strange reason, I feel different about him," Carly looked at Sam.

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"Not really. I've probably turned him down so many times that he's given up by now. You've seen him with that girl, right?"

"Carly, that boy has asked you out countless of times for as long as I can remember. Do you really think he's given up? How do we even know he's dating that girl?" Sam said trying to reassure her best friend. They entered the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza apartment complex. The girls passed by Lewbert the doorman, who was fast asleep at his post. As they made their way towards the elevator, Carly and Sam were shocked to see who they would meet.

"Oh, hey guys… uh how's it going?" Freddie was surprised seeing his friends.

"You must be Freddie's friends. He talks about you two all time. I'm Miranda Kressly, an old friend of Freddie's."

"Hi. I'm Carly Shay and this here is Sam," she and Sam exchanged pleasantries with Miranda.

"Hey," the blonde nonchalantly greeted.

"So… how do you know Freddie?" Carly anxiously asked.

"Oh…I knew Freddie back when I used live here."

"You used to live in this building?" Sam asked.

"Yup, two floors up from Freddie's apartment. We used to play together all the time. But I moved out to California when I was about five."

"You guys must be really close then," Carly added as she looked a little discouraged.

"Yeah we were. It wasn't until I found him on that we started catching up."

"Say Miranda don't you need to meet your dad? I thought you guys had dinner plans?" a frantic Freddie said as he began leading his friend to the lobby's front door. Checking her watch, Miranda completely forgot that she and her father were going out for dinner.

"That's right, it totally slipped my mind. Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you," she waved at Carly and Sam. "…And Freddie, let me know if you want to practice me so more."

After Miranda left, Freddie met up with his friends at the elevator.

"So is that your little lady friend? How come you never told us about her," Sam teased him as the trio got into the elevator.

"Will you stop it," Freddie was slightly annoyed, " She's just in town for a couple of days. Her parents aren't together so she visits her dad here in Seattle every couple of months." Freddie pushed the button on the elevator. Sam noticed his duffle bag and him in his basketball shorts and sleeveless shirt which reeked of stinking guy sweat.

"Don't you think ya might wanna hit the showers, Fredward? I smell all sorts of funk," Sam commented on the odor as she sniffed the air, "What have you been doing anyways?"

"Oh, um, I've been, uh, working out," Freddie exaggerated. He especially didn't want Sam to know what he's been really doing.

"You work out? Ha! That'll be that day," Sam exclaimed as she, Carly and Freddie exited the elevator and headed towards their hallway.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys tomorrow at school. I'm going to go rinse off. ," Freddie said before departing to his apartment.

"Bye," Carly said.

"Later, Fredward," Sam replied. She followed as Carly opened her door.

"You're kinda quiet there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. She seems really nice and easy-going. No wonder she's with Freddie," Carly sat on her couch letting out a sigh. Sam made her way towards the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, took to two cans of _Peppy-Cola_ and found a spot next to Carly. She offered her a soda.

"Thanks"

"You know, now that I think about it, Miranda never really said that they were together. She just said they're just close friends," Sam explained.

"Just friends?" a skeptical Carly retorted, "Come on. Then why is he acting so weird? How come he's always leaving abruptly and coming up with these lame excuses. Did you see how he was all tense back in the lobby? Why wouldn't he be with her?" she said as she started playing with the tab of her soda can.

"Maybe because he loves you," Sam tried comforting her friend. Just then Spencer cheerfully walked in munching away at a fish taco.

"Hey how's it hangin'?" Spencer said with a mouthful of Alaskan cod.

"What's up Spence. Uh… you… got…something," Sam tried pointing out some of cod hanging from the side of Spencer's mouth.

"Oh thanks," Spencer picked it off and licked his fingers, "Boy, I love fish tacos."

Sam looked at her phone, "I gonna head home. I got a message from my mom. She's asking me to pick up a bucket of chicken. I'll talk to ya later."

After Sam left, Carly finished the rest of her soda and marched upstairs

"Hey kiddo, you look kinda glum. Are you okay?" Spencer noticed his troubled looking little sister.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Nothing a long, long shower won't be able to fix," Carly said to her older brother.


	6. A New Student?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, haven't been able to update lately. Haven't had much time these days. Anyway here's the next chapter...enjoy!

A New Student?

* * *

After a long day, Carly decided to retreat upstairs. She felt that a nice long hot shower would help wash her worries away. Whenever she felt depressed, she would always take long showers. She brought a chair with her as she knew she was going to be in the bathroom for awhile. Throughout the day, she just couldn't get the image of Freddie and Miranda embracing out of her head. She knew she had her chance with Freddie and she let it pass by. She regretted letting him slip away. Carly was now having a difficult time accepting the fact that Freddie as already moved on after being in love with her for so many years. She let the hot water flow through her long hair as she tried to forget the day's events. After an hour and a half in the shower, Carly clad in her bathrobe was now laying in her bed pondering what if she had accepted one of Freddie's many attempts to go out with him. She closed her eyes and imagined being held in his arms, resting her head onto his shoulder. As reality hit, Carly opened her eyes wishing she could continue to dream. She finally got up to change into her pajamas bottoms and night shirt. Carly let out a sigh of grief as she dropped face flat onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Miranda Kressly and her father, Jerry Traynor Kressly, were walking towards the entrance of the Cheesecake Warehouse located in downtown Seattle. Mr. Kressly was a well groomed middle-aged man with perfectly trimmed hair. Business was starting to pick up as the dinner crowd was coming in. Many patrons were waiting to be seated as the hostess was guiding people to their tables. One of the neatly dressed hostesses approached Miranda and her father.

"Hello, how many in your party?"

"Just two," Mr. Kressly replied.

"Name?"

"…Jerry."

"Alright, it will be about a fifteen minute wait," the hostess added as she jotted down their names on the reservation book.

"So pumpkin, how was your day?" Mr. Kressly turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Oh, it was fine. I just mainly hung out with Freddie most of the day. I tried to teach him some ballet. "

"Say, how is Freddie? I haven't seen him since he was a little tike? He and his mom still live at Bushwell Plaza?"

"Yup, he's still there. And I finally got to meet his friends today too. You know that web broadcast iCarly? His best friends are the stars of the show. They seem really cool."

Suddenly, the hostess called out to Mr. Kressly, "Jerry, party of two… your table is ready."

The two followed the hostess to their table looking forward on the gargantuan meal they are about to undertake. Both of them sat down at their table only to find menus the size of phonebooks.

"So what do you think you're going have?" Mr. Kressly asked as he went through the menu.

"I'm still not sure what I want. How about you, dad? "

"I'm going to get the porterhouse steak."

The waitress approached their table, notepad readily in hand.

"Are we all ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I'll have the chicken parmesan with linguine," Miranda said.

"…And for you, sir?"

"I will have the porterhouse, medium rare, please," Mr. Kressly said.

"An excellent choice, and would you like anything to drink with that?"

"I'll have an ice tea," Miranda answered.

"Make that two ice teas," her father followed up.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your orders," the waitress smiled as she took the menus and left.

* * *

Freddie had just finished rinsing off and thrown on a clean pair basketball shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. He was in his room practicing some of the moves that Miranda had gone over with him. Holding onto his desk chair for balance, he tried moving gracefully on his toes. Much to his relief, he was able to avoid falling flat on his face. Freddie was really glad that Miranda was in town. The lessons that he'd been taking from her would surely help him during his fencing practice. Having Miranda around also gave Freddie someone he could console to about his love life. The female mind was still a mystery to Freddie and he needed all the help he could get. His mind quickly drifted to the girl across the hall. Everyday he thought of her, hoping that one day she would return his love. But with each passing day, he felt the chances of them getting together seemed doubtful. Freddie thought that if there was any consolation that he would always have Carly as a friend. He laid back on his bed, resting his hands behind his head as pondered in deep thought.

* * *

"Boy I'm stuffed," Mr. Kressly exclaimed as he began patting his stomach.

"I hardly made a dent in chicken parmesan," Miranda said as she twirled her fork full of linguine.

"I couldn't even eat a quarter of my steak. It seems like there was entire cow on my plate," he joked.

"Not to mention that our soup and salads were practically served in punch bowls," she laughed.

After they requested their check and a few to-go boxes, Miranda and her father began chit-chatting.

"So how's Jeanie?" Mr. Kressly asked intently.

"Mom? She's doing fine. She definitely prefers California over Seattle. Mom just started a new job as resident nurse."

"That's great. Have you looked into any of the dance schools there? I hear they've got some really nice schools in San Francisco."

"Well, there's the San Francisco School of Ballet and Modern Dance and the California Academy of Fine Arts, which also has a great program but they're both really hard to get into."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fighting over you. You're the best dancer I've seen."

"You have to say that because you're my dad," Miranda bashfully said.

"Even so, it's true. I remember your first ballet recital like it was just yesterday," Mr. Kressly reminisced. The waitress returned with their check inside a fancy leather booklet as well as their to-go boxes. Miranda began packing their leftovers as her father went over the check. He inserted his credit card inside the leather booklet and gave it to the waitress.

"I'll be back with your receipt," she said as she took the booklet and went off to the register.

"I think I have enough food here for a Thanksgiving dinner," Miranda commented on hefty amount of food she had packed. Her father chuckled.

"Enough for Christmas dinner too," he added. The waitress returned with receipt and credit card in hand.

"You have a lovely evening and I hope you two come again soon," she said handing Mr. Kressly his credit card."

"It's getting rather late. We better get going," Mr. Kressly looked at his watch.

* * *

The next morning, Carly awoke with tear-stained eyes. She lay in her bed with no desire to get up. Her pillow had the scent of salty tears. The morning shimmer gleamed into her bedroom window, as Carly pulled the covers over her head. As her alarm clock sounded, she groaned while she felt around her bedside dresser to hit the snooze button.

"Carly! Time to get up for school," Spencer called out from the downstairs.

"I don't want to go," she muttered to herself in response as she hid her face under her pillow.

Spencer knocked on her door, trying to get his little sister out of bed.

"Come on, Carly. You're gonna be late. I'll give you a ride to school."

"Alright," Carly sighed, "give me ten minutes and I'll be down."

Spencer was preparing two English muffins topped with eggs and Canadian bacon.

"If ham in Canada is Canadian bacon, then what do they call regular bacon. Hmm I wonder," he said to himself as drew in the aroma of his breakfast. Carly made her way downstairs, dressed and ready for school.

"Hey, I got breakfast already made," the older Shay offered an English muffin.

"Thanks, Spence but I'm not really hungry right now," Carly thoughtful for her brother making breakfast.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I guess I'm not really in the mood for breakfast right now."

"Well, let me wrap it up to-go. In case you're feeling hungry later." Spencer insisted, "We better get going."

* * *

Before the morning bell rang, Carly met with Sam as she grabbed a few books from her locker. She was hoping that Freddie hadn't arrived yet or fearing that she'd burst into tears right in front of him.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, Sam," Carly was venting to her best friend.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you should tell him."

"But what if he's already moved on? What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore? You saw how insanely gorgeous Miranda is."

"And do you know how long Freddie's been in love with you…" Sam retorted. The bell sounded as students dispersed throughout the hallways trying to get to class.

"Come on, let's get to class," Carly said trying to avoid Sam's rebuttal. There was a mad dash as students hurried themselves along. Suddenly someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her books.

"Hey watch where you're…" she stopped in her tracks. A boy had crashed into her as he was walking to class.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you like that. Here, let me help you," he crouched down, helping to pick up Carly's books off the floor.

"That's not necessary, really. You don't have to," Carly began to blush a bit, as she insisted didn't need help.

"It's the least I could do," he handed the books to her, "I better go or I'm gonna be late," he said as he darted off. Carly dusted herself off as Sam helped her get on her feet.

"We got to hurry before Ms. Lippman catches us late," Carly said as she and Sam ran off to class.

The two girls arrived to their first class on time. Most of the class had already taken their seats. Ms. Lippman was about to take roll when a student entered the classroom. His hair was neatly combed but was still a little messy. He wore baggy cargo shorts and a zip-up hooded sweatshirt. He had a skinny stature.

"Is this Ms. Lippman's American Literature class?" he asked. He spoke in a quiet, mild-mannered tone as he handed Ms. Lippman his school schedule.

"Ah, yes. You must be our new student from Olympia. Nathan C. Grove is it?" Ms. Lippman added as she signed his schedule, "Take a seat there by Gibby."

Sam whispered to her friend, "Hey Carly, isn't that the guy who bumped into you earlier?"

"Yeah, didn't think we'd run into him again," she said as looked past the new student, only to notice that Freddie's seat was vacant. Carly began wondering as it was not like Freddie to be late for class.


	7. Nathan's Big Question

A/N: Back with an update! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nathan's Big Question

During Ms. Lippman's class, Carly could not help but think about the empty desk that was in front of her. Sam was seated behind her, burying herself in her American Literature book. In actuality, Sam was dreaming of a hot pastrami sandwich on rye. Carly was so preoccupied that she forgot that Ms. Lippman was even talking.

"…your reports on _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ are due at the end of the month. It may seem like a long time from now but I suggest you start soon," Ms. Lippman addressed her less than enthusiastic class. The school bell rang signifying the end of the class hour.

"We'll continue our discussion tomorrow with some of the themes Harper Lee addresses tomorrow," the teacher told her student as they rushed out of the classroom. As she began to get her things together, Carly saw the boy that she bumped into earlier.

"Hey, you're the girl I ran into this morning. I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to be late on my first day."

"Oh, it's not a big deal," Carly said as she put her notebook into her bag, "So it's your first day here at Ridgeway, uh….?"

"….Nathan." the boy said as he shook Carly's hand.

"I'm Carly and this is my friend Sam," she said as she pointed out the blonde who was just waking up from her nap.

"Likewise…" she said yawning as she was still feeling rather sleepy.

"Say… you two look familiar. I think I've seen you guys before somewhere but I can't put my finger on it," Nathan said. "Now, I know. You're the girls from iCarly!"

"Yeah, that's us," Carly admitted.

"I love your guys' show. You're really funny. Well, I got to get going to my next class," Nathan said as exiting towards the hallways.

"He's seems nice," Carly commented on the new student.

"Uh-huh, right," Sam teased. Gibby was approaching the two as they got up from their desks.

"Hey, the new guy seems alright," he added as his seat was right next to Nathan's. "Where was Freddie today? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Freddie…" Carly said softly at the mention of his name as she looked towards Sam.

"Where is Freddie? It's not like him to miss class," Sam asked noticing his absence. Carly, Sam, and Gibby left the classroom wondering what had happen to the iCarly producer.

* * *

At lunch, the cafeteria was filled with students chattering away as they ate. Carly and Sam sat down at their usual table, with a third of their trio missing. Sam reached into her brown paper bag and took out a peanut butter and bologna sandwich.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Carly asked with puzzled look while munching on her tuna sandwich.

"With my mom, this is as good as it gets," Sam said. Both of the girls were caught off guard when Freddie approached their table. He looked exhausted. His eye lids looked baggy.

"Freddie, where have you been? You look so tired. You weren't in class all morning?" Carly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah Fredward, what up? You been M.I.A.," Sam said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Sorry I've been caught up with a lot of things that I completely forgot that my paper for Biology on _homeostasis_ is due today. I spent all night finishing it just so I can turn it in this afternoon."

"Well, at least you made to school," Carly said. She tried not to make eye contact with Freddie, out of fear that she'd feel more anxious. She wanted to tell him right then and there but the timing wasn't right as she felt Freddie had enough on his mind.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not taking Bio. I wouldn't even bother writing a paper on that _homeostasis _mumbo jumbo," Sam added, as she downed an entire can of Moca-Cola.

"Did I miss anything this morning?" Fred asked.

"Nothing much, but I can't really tell you much. I was asleep through most class. There is the new kid in class, though"

"New kid?" Freddie sounded curious.

"Yeah, new kid…his name's Nathan, I think," Carly commented trying to keep her cool around Freddie. Just then the bell rang as the lunch hour ended.

"_Saved by the bell. I guess I'll tell him some other time,"_ Carly had thought to herself.

The students of Ridgeway began to clear out of the cafeteria as the custodian started mopping the floor.

"I better get to Biology. I'll see you guys later," Freddie told his friends as he departed.

"We better get to class too," Carly said to her best friend. Sam took two more bites of her sandwich, crumpled her paper bag into a ball and shot it like a basketball into the recycling

bin. She ran to catch up with her friend who was waiting for her by the cafeteria door.

* * *

Another school day ended, Carly was at her locker to put away a few books while she waited for Sam. She sensed someone by her locker as she got her American Literature book she needed for her homework.

"Hey Sam, have you started Ms Lippman's report on…" she closed her locker with a bewildered expression to discover that it was not her best friend. "Nathan?"

"Hey Carly, how's it going?" he asked with a faint smile.

"I'm doing alright. How was your first day?" Carly asked still feeling surprised to be approached by the new student.

"It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary. I came by because I was wondering if, I don't know, you'd want grab a burger," Nathan shyly asked. Carly did not know what to think.

"Well, uh, sure. I think that'd be nice," she smiled as she accepted Nathan's friendly gesture.

"That's great. I'm kinda of glad now. I haven't chance to know a lot of people since I've arrived. How does tomorrow after school sound?" a more reassured Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow works for me," she answered.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiled as left. Carly let a sigh of relief until she was startled.

"Carly, did I hear what I thought I heard?" Sam asked with a stunned look.

"Well, he's new in town and he hasn't really met anyone yet and…" Carly was now feeling conflicted about her decision.

"…But I thought you liked Freddie? Does this mean you're over him?"

"No, I mean, I'm just be friendly. I still like Freddie but I don't know, I just feel so anxious whenever I try to tell him"

"Just look at it this way," Sam consoled her as tried to help her friend, "this will give you a chance to step away and clear your head. And on the plus side, Nathan is pretty cute."

"So you think I should go out with Nathan?" Carly asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to go out for meal with the boy," Sam said, "you not getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Freddie unexpectedly said as he met with his friends at their locker.

"Uh…" Carly and Sam said in unison.

"My uh, my Aunt Ethel, yeah Aunt Ethel. She's getting hitched tomorrow in Reno," Sam said covering up for Carly.

"….Okay?" Freddie responded looking perplexed.

"Spencer is going to give us a ride home. Need a ride?"

"Thanks, but my mom's giving me a ride," Freddie said.

"Coming over later then?" Carly asked.

"Maybe later, I'm think I'm going to take it easy and get some sleep. I'm so beat from writing that paper all night that I began drooling on my Biology book."

"Hehe, that's what I usually do everyday in class," Sam joked.

"I guess we'll just catch you later then," Carly said

"I'll text you later tonight".

"Okay bye. Go get some sleep" she said as she watched him walk out the door.

"Later," Sam said nonchalantly, leaning against the lockers.

Carly turned to her friend, "Come on let's wait for Spencer outside."

* * *

At the apartment loft, Carly and Sam arrived with Spencer not far behind. Sam helped herself to some bottled iced tea in the refrigerator. Carly sat on the couch contemplating the decision to go out with Nathan. She kept reminded herself that it would just a friendly outing. Her brother had taken notice of her anxious look on her face.

"What's up Carly? You seem kinda down in the dumps lately?"

"Spencer, I kind of have a problem. I like this guy, but I don't know how to tell me how I feel. And there's this new guy in school who asked me for a burger. I said yes since he really doesn't know anyone yet."

"Do you say burgers?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer!" Carly shouted in frustration, "What should do?"

"Oh, sorry… well whoever you like more you should be straight with and tell him how you feel. Break it down easy for the other guy saying how flattered you are but you just want to be friends."

"…So if I don't really like this guy I'm going out with tomorrow…"

"…Go out with him but just let him down gently," Spencer suggested, "Trust me, coming from a guy who's gone through tons of rejections, he'll be glad you were at least straight with him."

"Yeah… you seem like a guy that gets turned down a lot," Sam poked fun at Spencer.

"Haha," Spencer sarcastically laughed and then sighed, "…I'm so sad."

Sam then noticed a dusty worn out bag of golf clubs leaning against couch, "You golf, Spencer?"

"Since when did you golf?" Carly asked.

"I was at the junkyard earlier today, picking up some stuff for my sculptures, and I saw these golf clubs. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh, sure Spencer," Carly tried not laugh at the thought of Spencer in golf shoes and a golf shirt, "Well, me and Sam will be upstairs in the studio. Try not to break anything okay?"

"I'll try," Spencer answered as he took out a nine iron and began practicing his swing.

Freddie was worn out after spending the entire night writing his biology paper. He missed half of the school day just so he could finish his report and turn it in. After his Biology class, Freddie felt the burden of anxiety lifted from his shoulders. As he and his mother arrived home, Mrs. Benson asked her son if he wanted an after-school snack.

"Freddie, would you like cucumber slices with some non-fat cottage cheese?"

"I'll eat later, Mom. I'm gonna go nap in my room," Freddie said, dragging his feet towards his room.

"Alright, but I'll leave a plate for you on the table in case you get hungry"

"Thanks, Mom."

Freddie entered his room, tossing his backpack aside. This was the moment he had been waiting all day. He could not wait until his head hit the pillow. His eyelids felt heavier every time he blinked. As Freddie plopped himself onto his bed for a well deserved nap, thoughts of a certain dark-haired girl lingered in the back of his mind but all he really wanted to do was get some sleep.


	8. iDate Nathan Grove

iDate Nathan

Disclaimer: iCarly characters are owned and created by Dan Schneider.

A/N: Great to be back. Here's the next installment after an extremely longer than planned haitus. Also a story about iSave Your Life in the works. Feedback welcomed. Read & review as always. Enjoy

* * *

At the local In-side-Out Burger, Carly was gazing outside as she rested her chin on her hand. Even though she agreed to go on a friendly date with the new guy from school, her mind kept wondering back to the guy that lives across the hallway from her. On one end, Freddie Benson had been in love with her ever since they have been little kids. On the other end, she and Freddie have become very close over the years, she contemplates the possibility of becoming more than friends. Nathan arrived at their table with a tray of cheeseburgers, crinkle cut fries and Peppy-Colas. Carly looked up at smiled at Nathan, trying to hide her demeanor.

"So how do you like here in Seattle so far?" Carly asked, trying to start up conversation.

"It's been great so far… very different from Olympia, though. My parent's have been adjusting to city life since my dad's started his new job at the office," Nathan commented, "What do your parents do?"

"My dad works as a lawyer in a law firm while my mom works as a secretary."

How about you? What do your folks do?"

Carly chuckled, "Well, my dad is in the Navy stationed overseas, while my Granddad is retired in Yakima. I live with my brother who is a sculptor and artist. Funny that you mentioned that your dad's a lawyer, my brother did go to law school… even though it was only for three days."

The two continued to munch away at their cheeseburgers when Nathan asked, "So how long have you and Sam been doing iCarly? I absolutely love your web show. It's so hilarious."

"Me, Sam, and Freddie have been doing iCarly for two years now. We shoot the show live every week out of our studio in my apartment," Carly answered.

"I bet with a really popular web show, a lot of guys at school must ask you out, huh?" Nathan flirted.

Carly blushed at Nathan's remark, "Well… not a whole lot of guys. I mean, there is this one guy, but it's just complicated," she said as she began fiddling with her crinkle cut fries.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I had no idea you were seeing someone," Nathan said.

"It's not that I'm seeing anyone…it's nothing like that. We're just friends, but I just don't know how things would work out if we're more than friends. Look at me, here I am telling you my problems. I'm sorry if I'm boring you," Carly said feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, really. I don't mind at all."

The teenagers finished their meal and began to call it a day as Carly and Nathan got up to leave.

"I had a really great time," Carly said as she and Nathan headed for the door.

"Me too… maybe if you're not too busy, we can to do this again some time," Nathan added.

"I'd really like that," she said to the boy as they began to part ways.

"I guess I'll see you at school then"

"See ya," she said as gave a quick hug and departed

* * *

"Say, you guys want some meatballs?" the tall cashier with dreadlocks asked as he held several necklaces of meatballs on a wooden stick

"Uh… no thanks, T-Bo" Freddie said with a confused look on his face, "The smoothies will do."

"You sure? They're made with three kinds of meat," the cashier said trying to persuade his customers.

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Last chance," T-Bo said waving the meat on a stick, trying to tempt Freddie.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Suit yourself," T-Bo shrugged. He handed Freddie two large smoothies before trying to entice other customers with necklaces of various meats.

Freddie gave one of the smoothies to Gibby, who was waiting at a nearby table.

"One Blueberry Banana Blitz for me and one Peach Mango Banana-rama for Gibby," Freddie said as he gave Gibby his smoothie.

"Thanks Fredo," Gibby began sipping his smoothie. He noticed that something was bothering Freddie has he started to sigh as he looked down at his cup.

"Uh… you okay there, buddy?" Gibby asked with concerned look on his face.

"I'll be okay… just thinking about… stuff," Freddie replied.

"You wanna talk about it? Lay it on the Gibster."

"Well, there's this girl I've known for quite awhile now… and she and I are really close friends, we spend a lot of time together… and I really like her but she only thinks of me as well you know…" Freddie confided.

"Is this about who I think it's about?" Gibby asked.

"I dunno, who are you thinking about?"

"Er, nevermind… look, if you guys are really close friends, then she would know what a cool guy you are. She'll eventually see it. Remember back in seventh grade when those guys gave me a "Texas Atomic wedgie" and hung me by the waistband, you stood up them and they gave you one too…"

"Yeah… that's for reminding me"

"And the time when Mr. Howard was principal and he had me puking, you had my back…"

"I couldn't just leave you hanging," Freddie said.

"My point is, you're a stand-up guy, it's just a matter of her getting a chance to see that," Gibby reassured.

"Thanks for the pep-talk, Gibby."

"No problem."

Freddie and Gibby headed out of the Groovy Smoothie with smoothies in hand.

"So where's Carly and Sam, aren't they usually here with you after school."

"Sam's got detention with Ms. Briggs after stuffing creamed corn down Rebecca Berkowitz's blouse in the cafeteria and Carly already made plans after school," Freddie explained.

As the two made their way out of smoothie shop, they walked down the street past the In-Side-Out Burger. Then out of the corner of his eye, Gibby noticed something. In the distance, he could make two people, one of them he recognized.

"Hey, didn't you say Carly had plans after school," Gibby said as he nudged Freddie.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Freddie responded suspiciously

Gibby pointed out Carly hugging a dark-haired boy outside the burger stand as they both said their goodbyes.

"It looks like she just went out on a date with the new guy from school."

Freddie thought to himself in denial, _"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe they just bumped into each other by coincidence. She's just being nice. Yeah that's it. She just being friendly since he's new in town." _His heart began to sink with any possibility of being with Carly as he continued to watch her walk away.


End file.
